


black lace

by starwarringavengers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly BDSM if you squint?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarringavengers/pseuds/starwarringavengers
Summary: Based on a prompt I received on Tumblr about Rey wanting to get it on with Ben, who insists on being sweet with her. How's she gonna get her way? Black lace, of course.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	black lace

**Author's Note:**

> The full prompt for this can be found here: https://starwarringavengers.tumblr.com/post/190072791078/okay-you-know-what-i-cant-even-do-this-drunk-i  
> Thank you for reading!!! This is downright filthy!!! I'm going to HELL!!!!!

If someone had told Rey that Ben Solo, formerly known as hitman extraordinaire _Kylo Ren,_ was a fan of cuddling, she’d have laughed in their face.

But, as if turns out, Ben Solo _loves_ fucking cuddling.

Since they’d met nearly two years ago, Rey had seen the man that he was underneath the stern gaze and leather jackets and cold exterior, at the very human man who was just dying to be loved. So, she’d made it her mission to bring him back to the light, metaphorically of course. They’ve come a long way since the first time he tried to kill her.

Modern love, as it were.

And Rey is certainly falling very deeply in love with Ben Solo, who brings her flowers and makes her coffee just right in the morning and loves to wash the shampoo from her hair when they’re giggling in the shower together. This loving, intensely passionate man that she’s found herself wrapped up in quickly became the best part of her world.

Rey loves his quiet moments, the gentle touches, and how attentive he is to her constantly, especially when they make love. But it’s as if he’s afraid to hurt her.

So now, as Rey is laying against the headboard of the bed with Ben’s head on her shoulder as he reads, her mind is wandering down a rabbit hole of things she’d love to do with him. But he’s intent on reading, so Rey is busy playing with the new string of LED lights they’d bought and hung up around the perimeter of the room. They clash a little bit with the sophisticated and dark decor of his room, but she’d begged and he’d caved, so now she’s been having fun turning them from blue to yellow to white to green to purple to magenta to -

“Rey,” Ben says her name and a shiver rushes down her spine. She tilts her eyes down to meet his. “What are you doing?”

“Playing with the lights,” she tells him quietly, with a grin, only because she knows that by now the changing colors have _got_ to be annoying him, and if she could get him just a _little bit fired up…_

He only smiles. Says nothing. Rey nearly groans.

“Ben,” she says after a few minutes, her arm with the remote flopping down onto the bed as the lights stay a nice shade of cyan.

“Rey,” he says again, one long finger running over his full lips as he concentrates on the page in front of him.

Rey turns to face him and puts on her best doe-eyed look. “I have a question,” she says. He quirks an eyebrow. “Would you ever tie me up?”

If he’s surprised by the inquiry, he doesn’t show it. He simply shrugs. “Perhaps.”

 _Perhaps?_ Why is he making this difficult for her?

“What about,” Rey starts, sliding her hand across his chest, “Blindfolds?”

Finally, _finally_ he looks down at her, dark eyes squinted a little in amusement. “There something you’re getting at here?”

 _Yes!_ She wants to scream, _yes, and I’ve been getting at it for_ ** _months_** _and you haven’t heard me!_

“Perhaps,” she echoes his earlier statement, and Ben’s smirk grows into a smile as he leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to her brow. Then he goes back to reading, and Rey feels for a moment that she’ll actually _scream._

With a huff, she stands from the bed and walks into the closet connected to the bedroom, where the majority of her things have begun to accumulate in a space he’d cleared for her. She could get ready for bed - throw on an old tee shirt and call it a day. Or, she could try to get him to listen to her with a more visual tactic.

Giggling to herself, Rey pulls the pink box containing her little secret from it’s hiding spot in the drawer. She’s never been a lingerie type of girl - none of it is really _her,_ and the only things that seem to catch her eye, everyone deems _too simple._ So needless to say, she doesn’t own a lot of it. But when she’d seen the black lace robe hanging up in the store that Rose and Paige had drug her into, she’d been completely unable to stop staring at it. It had just been so… _delicate._ And so far out of her comfort zone, she almost hadn’t gotten it. Light and practically see-through, she’d picked it up and couldn’t help but think about the potential look on Ben’s face if he saw her in it. So, she’d bought it.

With her heart beating just a little bit too fast, Rey shucks off her jeans and lets her hair down, sliding the robe over her body and delighting in the ticking feeling of that lace. When she turns around to look in the mirror, she doesn’t recognize herself for a moment. Not because of her nakedness under the robe or the robe itself, but more because of the flush of excitement on her face.

Peering outside the door, Rey finds that Ben is still in the spot she left him, only he’s peeled off his shirt and jeans and is lying on the blankets in a pair of black boxers. Rey’s mouth goes dry.

She gives herself a silent pep talk and steps back out into the room.

Ben glances up and then back down, and then _back up_ when he actually sees her there, and Rey swears she sees him swallow past a lump in his throat. He looks her up and down for a moment as she approaches the bed, slowly taking his book from his hand.

“Rey,” her name is more like a warning now.

“Ben,” she replies, raising an eyebrow at him before placing her knee on the bed and swinging her other leg over his hip, effectively straddling him. His hands fly immediately to her waist, grip tight as she presses herself down against him. “I want you to fuck me.”

His eyes drift shut for a moment and Rey watches as he takes in a deep breath. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he grits out.

 _Ah,_ Rey thinks, _so_ ** _that’s_** _it._

“I won’t break,” Rey tells him, reaching a hand up and threading her fingers through his dark hair. “Please, Ben? I want you. Don’t make me beg. Or demand.”

It’s a joke, but only halfway. Rey grins wickedly at him and tugs his hair. Ben’s eyes fly open and for a moment, Rey sees a different person.

The world is a blur around her for a moment as Ben switches their positions so fast, putting her on her back beneath him as he wraps a hand around her throat and holds her there. Rey stares at him, open-mouthed, her body flushing as heat gathers between her legs.

For a moment, all he does it stare. Then, Rey watches as Ben picks up the remote control for the damned LED lights and changes the color to red, all the while looking far too calm and in control, in comparison to her at least. He chucks the remote away and leans down close to her.

“Did you think you were in charge for a moment there, my love?” Ben asks quietly, his voice a growl against her ear. Rey squirms beneath him. _This_ is what she wanted. She loves Ben Solo - but _fuck_ if she’s not a little bit (a lot) attracted to the darkness that lives inside him. “Answer me.”

Rey squeaks as his palm tightens around her throat. “Yes,” she admits, breathless.

“And you thought you could order me around, is that it?”

“Yes,” another gasp as Ben slides his hand down her body, feeling the lace that covers it and looking at her with something between lust and pure amusement.

“I commend you for your effort,” Ben jokes, practically manhandling her up onto her knees before him, his hand now wrapped in her hair. “But I’m still the one in charge here, my darling Rey.”

The grin that spreads across her face is absolutely wretched, laced with triumph and twinged with mirth. He doesn’t expressly admit that he knows this was her plan, but Rey can tell from the twinkle in his eye that he’d guessed it well enough. She reaches up to tangle her hands into his dark curls but he stops her, taking both her wrists in his hands and locking them behind her back with one, leaning back again to take in the sight of her, covered in black lace.

Rey thinks that she’s never felt as beautiful as she does in that moment, with him looking at her like that.

“Ground rules,” Ben begins.

“Rules?” Rey squeaks in indignation, ready to groan at him in annoyance. He gives her a dark look that makes her shut her mouth.

“If I hurt you, in any way, you tell me immediately. If I do something you’re not sure you like, you tell me immediately,” Ben says, rattling off the rules of his list as Rey nods very enthusiastically.

“What else?” she asks, and for a moment Ben looks like he’s going to laugh.

“ _Listen carefully,”_ he tells her, pulling her hands forward and tying them together with the sash of her robe, which she hadn’t even noticed he’d removed. Rey nods.

For another long moment, he stays looking straight at her, as if deciding where to begin. “I like this,” he tells her finally, sliding a finger under the edge of the black lace that covers her breasts. At his touch, everything in her body pulls taut, waiting for more. Ben draws the robe over her shoulder until it falls, baring her a little more to him. He’s going slower than she had thought he would, but she’s not about to open her mouth and question him any time soon.

“How long have you had it?” Ben asks, and it takes Rey a moment to realize he’s talking about the robe.

“A few weeks,” she says in a small voice, smiling privately to herself as Ben hums against her skin before biting down on her shoulder.

“A few weeks? And I’m only _just now_ seeing it?” He’s teasing her, she knows he is, but Rey feels her face heat up nonetheless.

“I was,” Rey starts, searching for the words to explain to him why she hadn’t tried this sooner. “I was worried I couldn’t pull it off,” she tells him finally, laughing to disguise the unease in her voice.

Ben pulls away from her and levels her with a dark gaze. “Rey,” her name is pitched low, like a warning. “I am doing _everything_ I can not to fucking _rip_ this lace off of you, only because I want you to wear it again.”

Rey squeaks in surprise and a little bit of amusement when Ben’s hand drifts up her body to wrap around her throat, at the same time as his other hand reaches her center and without warning he dips his fingers up inside of her. She’s already wet and wanting and it just feels so _right_ to have him touching her, the pressure of his fingers around her throat and inside her moving in tandem to create a storm that starts low in Rey’s belly and spreads through her whole being like molten lava. She finds that she loves the dangerous feeling of his hand around her throat.

Rey wracks her brain for the right words to possibly tell him that she _wants_ it to hurt, just a little.

But he seems to know, because he bites at her throat as he squeezes and Rey keens, limbs going limp against him and it’s a miracle he’s there to hold her up, because Rey feels an orgasm shoot through her like a bolt of lightning. Ben chuckles darkly into her ear.

“Lay back, hands above your head,” he instructs, and Rey is all too happy to oblige, practically flopping back onto the bed and lifting her arms. She can see his erection tenting his briefs, and her mouth waters in an obscene sort of way that she’d be embarrassed by, if she weren’t so turned on. “Part your legs for me, Rey. Let me see you.”

_Oh, now that’s a tone of voice that she likes._

She does what she’s told and lets her knees fall open, baring herself to him in a way that she’s never done before, not even for him. Rey can feel that she’s breathing heavily, and she can see that he is too, even in the dim red glow that the lights cast around the room. He looks impossibly larger backlit like this, as he decides what he wants to do with her. The air in the room hangs low with lust.

“I’m want to fuck you, Rey,” Ben says quietly, calmly - as if he’s telling her he’d like to bring her a cup of tea. She whimpers. Ben smiles. “Tell me I can fuck you.”

“Yes please,” she squeaks out, her voice straining against the harsh breaths she takes as he looks at her.

“You’ll tell me -“

“Yes! I’ll tell you if it’s too much, just,” Rey huffs, “ _Please,_ Ben.”

He grins at her in the red light, and Rey watches with anticipation settling in her bones as he tosses his briefs away, taking himself in hand and sliding his fingertips down the inside of her thigh. Goosebumps pebble in the wake of his touch.

“Close your eyes,” Ben instructs, and Rey does as she’s told. Sort of. “ _Close them,_ or I’ll blindfold you,” he says, his voice a growl. Rey shuts her eyes tight, even though the prospect of a blindfold _is_ intriguing.

Rey isn’t quite sure how he does it. One moment, she’s squirming on the bed, hoping that he’ll lean forward and touch her a little bit more, and the next he has her hips in his hands and has shoved his cock so deep inside her that her eyes fly open and she cries out. He doesn’t relent.

There’s none of the previous hesitations that she’s used to feeling from him - no restraint in his arms as he holds himself _just_ far enough away from her, no slow rock of his hips to get her accustomed to him, and certainly no gentle grip that keeps her close. No, this is absolutely _primal,_ his fingertips wrapped solidly around her hip and squeezing so hard that she’s positive she’ll have a bruise, and his hips slapping obscenely against hers - and she _loves it._

Every thrust, every brush of the head of his cock against the deepest place inside her feels like an earthquake. Ben finds the angle that she likes, effortlessly, letting loose a near-feral growl as he takes her a little bit faster. Rey’s eyes roll back in her head.

Then, he takes her leg and wraps his hand around her ankle, holding her open and shoving a pillow beneath her hips. It brings her closer to him, gives him a new inch to work with as Rey lets herself go completely, giving over to the dark side of this kind of lust as she comes, like rolling waves, around him.

Ben slows, and for a moment Rey considers _hitting_ him if he even dares to ask her if she’s okay - but he doesn’t. Instead, he gives her a wicked grin and pulls out of her, flipping her over in a freakishly well-timed movement, onto her hands and knees. Her hands are still bound in front of her, and she whines about it.

“Let me touch you,” Rey begs, her back to his front as she kneels up and presents her wrists. “Please.”

Ben groans, but reaches forward anyway and unties the gauzy fabric, tossing it somewhere in the room before burying his hand in her hair and forcing her to bend at her waist.

“God, Rey,” he moans as he sinks back inside her, “You’re so fucking _perfect.”_

She’s never heard praise quite like that before, and she definitely doesn’t know what to do with it - it’s like her entire brain short circuits. Rey doesn’t have time to dwell on it though, because Ben begins moving his hips at a rapid pace, fucking her so hard that she feels it practically quake up her spine.

They’ve fucked like this before, with her on her knees, but _never_ this hard. She can’t stop the moan from falling from her lips when Ben reaches up and wraps his hand around her neck again.

“Is this what you wanted?” he growls in her ear, crushing her close to him in every way that he possibly can given their position. Rey whimpers. “Is it? Tell me, Rey. Do you like when I fuck you like this?”

Her answer of _yes_ is a quiet sound, squeezed from her vocal chords around moans and sighs and cries of his name. Rey can tell that this, the way he’s taking her, is Kylo Ren - the man everyone feared and admired. But the man who loves her is _Ben Solo,_ and she’s damn lucky to have both.

He comes inside of her with a drawn-out, downright _lovely_ moan right in her ear, and Rey finally slides down onto her stomach feeling sated and shaking a little bit from the force of it all. Ben shifts their positions, pulling her onto his chest as he lays on his back.

“Well my love,” he says after they’ve caught their breath. “Did I deliver?”

Rey giggles against his skin. “Yes, I can say with confidence that you did.”

He chuckles a little bit as he draws lines up her spine with his fingertips. “You know,” he says then, “I think I’m starting to like these lights.”


End file.
